The Deep Slumber of Great Possibilities
by James'Prongslet
Summary: In a world where your mate's name is already written on your wrist at your birth, it was a mortal sin to not follow the person that you're destined with. Those who decided to commit the said sin were called Anarchists. Percy decided to become one and be with someone that he wants to spend his life with, Nico.


**A/N: O_O This is my first published one shot. Oh my gods. Might be a two shot if the reviews were enough. Anyway, Percy Jackson is not mine. Please Review!**

The night someone knocked on her door, she expected it to be her best friend who might want to look around her new home but when she peered through the peephole on her door it was definitely someone she knows. The stranger was carrying a pie, the aroma already tickling her nose with anticipation.

Must be the neighbors. She tidied herself up, fumbled with her sleeves and straightened her hair. Since she reached eighteen she developed this habit of always trying to look her best since The Seal was supposed to work after you reach that age. But so far, she met no one with the name Eliott. She just hoped every guy she met might have that name.

She opened the door for the stranger with glowing sea green eyes, raven hair that brought out the color of emerald and blue, and a lithe body structure that just seemed so elegant even if paired with constant fidgeting. He looks like those guys in the movies that doesn't know he's cute and was oblivious as hell.

"Hi, you're our new neighbor, right?" the teen told him warily while squirming in his place. "I'm Percy Jackson, it's my house across from yours."

"Oh, hi! I'm Elizabeth Harlow," she offered her hand which Percy took with his free hand. He saw the name 'Annabeth' engraved in elegant letters by his wrist. Lucky girl she is.

She was kind of ashamed for letting Percy in. Her house was still full of boxes. And only the sofa, bed, and TV were the only furniture in the house making it look so empty and cold.

"I'm sorry for the mess, I'm all alone so I probably won't get any help 'til the next three days," she told Percy sheepishly.

"Wow, it is a mess in here," Percy told her. He could hardly move around freely, trying to avoid every box that's in the way. "You know, you could always go to my house if you want to."

"Oh, no, I'm okay in here," she told him as she shook her head no.

"No it's fine," he said. "It's just the two of us in there. Seriously. I won't let you stay in here, imprisoned in a maze of boxes," Percy insisted.

"Okay. . ." she said, with a bit of hesitation. She wasn't expecting her neighbor to be this friendly, he looks like an introvert but he opens up in just a matter of time.

It was so different from her place. It was warm and cozy in the inside. The silence was comforting, not like in her house which was so bothersome at times. The only sound inside was the little noises coming from spoon, forks, and plates. It must be Annabeth.

She wonders if she will ever get a home like this. Of course she was sure about finding her mate. Once you're born, there was already a name permanently in place on your wrist right on the pulse and once you're eighteen, it's the trigger that you would find your mate in a few years or so. But it was so tiring to wait. It was like everyone around her already found their who they're destined with.

"Nico! It's our new neighbor, Elizabeth!" Percy shouted.

This, of course, surprised her. She just shook the thoughts off and just assumed that Nico might be just his close friend trying to find a place of his own.

But then, all of it was suddenly clear to her when a guy with ebony hair and obsidian eyes that made the night sky flash in her mind for a second stepped into the living room and placed a chaste kiss on Percy's lips.

Oh.

She couldn't stop herself from visibly showing her shock. They were Anarchists. There was no way in hell that this could be Annabeth. It was all ridiculous.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?" Percy waved a hand in front of her face and gave her a wary look.

She managed a nod.

Anarchists were hard to come by but it wasn't impossible to encounter one. She never heard one in her high school days but that was because people who don't follow the names on their wrist were just assumed that they were just going through a phase and enjoying their freedom before they reach the age of eighteen where they're drawn to their supposed mates.

Anarchists were the ones who don't go along with their destined mates, instead they find someone else which is something that's worse to an affair. It wasn't a crime, but to people's eyes it was. They were usually isolated or worse, they were disowned. She didn't know if she should be disgusted with the couple in front of her though.

"I didn't know you were a rebel," she said in a wavering, unsure voice. Because seriously, Percy looked nothing but innocent.

The Anarchists stared at each other with a stern look. It was like they were almost having a conversation using stares.

"If you're not going to welcome our kind, you're also not allowed to even take a step in this house," Nico told him coldly.

"I. . . I'm sorry," she told them, trying not to fidget so much at the glare that those pitch black eyes were giving her. "I just. . . I never encountered one like y-you before."

"Nico, don't," Percy warned him with a hard look on his face. "Elizabeth, just sit down, okay? Let's just ease everything out."

Nico gave her a last warning glance but smiled softly at Percy after a while.

"I cooked lasagna for tonight," Nico told Percy as he nuzzled his 'mate's' hair.

"Thank you," and he seemed like he wasn't only thanking Nico for the lasagna but for not throwing a fit.

"How about you join us?" Percy asked after a while and she found herself drawn to the atmosphere in the pair's home and found herself agreeing.

_"Do you regret this? Do you regret us?" He was crying uncontrollably and Nico swept his tears away with an affectionate yet sad smile._

_"Don't ever say that, Percy Jackson. You're not allowed to question us," Nico told him as he placed butterfly kisses on the track of tears that were still streaming down his mate's face. "I left everything behind. You left everything behind. We're going to start our new life, okay? Everything will be alright."_

"Oh my gods! We won! Nico, we won!"

"Because of the abundant votes, gay marriage is finally legal in America. A great number of people, especially those who has mates of the same sex, rejoiced with indescribable glee after the most awaited announcement."

They hugged each other and it was so sincere. Everything seemed so right. There could see nothing but each other. Percy draped his arms around Nico's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Nico deepened it and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I think we should get married," Percy told him between pants and kisses.

Nico responded with almost an hour long of a making out session. He was pretty much sure it means yes.

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T WED US!?" Nico voice bounced off the walls of the office and maybe it even reached outside the room because silhouettes were starting to form on the small opaque window on the door. Nico clenched his fist then took a heavy breath. "We just need your approval, that's all."_

_"It's not that easy, Mr. Di Angelo. It only states in the papers that the local government gave us that we could only wed those who are truly mates. Anarchists have no rights whatsoever in this matter."_

_"Nico, let's just go," Percy said trying so hard not to cry in front of them._

_Nico protested more but then Percy convinced him enough to go home. He ranted in the car the whole way home. He comforted Percy as he sobbed in his embrace._

_Everything was unfair._

"Don't mind them, Perce," he told Percy. "I told you not to question everything. Just stick to what you decision was. You chose me, right?"

Percy nodded.

"It will always be you. I will always choose you," he told Nico. He kissed him with, pouring every passion, every strong emotion to his lover who seemed to enjoy it too much despite the situation. He ended the kiss.

"They were staring at us like we're filthy animals, Nico. If only I just tried harder in apologizing to Will he wouldn't have scandalized us in the restaurant," he rested his head on Nico's chest. "I'm sorry. I ruined our anniversary."

"Don't you dare apologize."

Darkness claimed them and they fell into a deep slumber.

_They were in the park. Instead of the place giving them a piece of relaxation, it made them kind of gloomy._

_"I hope we could have our kid someday," Percy muttered. It made Nico chuckle. Percy being a mom. But it'll probably never happen. Their law wouldn't allow it. It's their punishments for being outlaws to the Seal. But he liked to imagine about it sometimes, Percy waiting for him while taking care of their own child and Nico spoiling the crap out of him/her. "I hope we could get married someday."_

_Sometimes, Percy had a habit of thinking out loud. Thoughts that were just impossible. Like getting married, having a kid, meeting Nico's parents who by the way disowned him, and attending Hazel's wedding._

_He knew he could do nothing about it. This is the price of being together. And he knows that Percy wouldn't get the fullest of his life when he's with Nico, spending the day in a park, leering at everyone who has it all and daydreaming about impossibilities._

"IT WAS NOT MY FAULT WE'RE LOST!"

"OH YEAH!? WHO SUDDENLY DECIDED TO GO TO THIS LONG TRIP WITHOUT A MAP!? YOU MORON!"

"I TOLD YOU. WE COULD TRUST THE GPS."

"NOT RIGHT NOW, WE CAN'T."

"Percy, just shut up and let me figure this out."

"Should have told that to the FREAKING IDIOTIC GPS!"

"That's it," he growled. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving? What do you mean leaving?"

"I'm gonna leave the car and try to find someone along the way who could help us."

"You're not leaving me here, Nico di Angelo," Percy growled defiantly.

"Yes I am," he said as he closed the door with a loud bang.

He totally didn't forget to come back after that. Okay, he did. He just wanted to give Percy a scare. Maybe an hour or so. He was just holding this big grudge at him.

He went back to the car in a rush and he saw Percy hugging his knees in the car while trembling violently. He ran for the car and went inside and apologized to Percy for the umpteenth time already yet the raven haired youth was still sobbing behind his knees.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he chanted over and over again as he hugged Percy tightly like never before.

And he realized one thing. This is what Percy would be like without him. He didn't know for so long that he could actually ruin Percy. So he stayed. Whispering sweet, gentle words to comfort his lover.

_"How is it?" Elizabeth asked him as he sat down beside him on the porch steps. The breeze was cold that night, placing light kisses on her skin._

_"It's not bad. It's not that good either," Percy told her dreamily. She wondered if she'll ever talk about someone like that in the near future, just the mention of someone you love and getting sparks all over your eyes like you devoted your whole life to that person. "But it always reminds you that you did the right thing. I know it might sound cliche but, at the end of the day, following your heart is just as good as living your life to the fullest."_

_She fixed her gaze everywhere around her, she wanted everything Percy has._

_"People do hate Anarchists," Elizabeth told Percy with a stern look. She could hear Percy catching his breath at the title. "But that's because you have all you could ever want. Someone who loves you, someone who could leave everything behind for you, a home like this, freedom, the knowledge that you did the right thing. You deserve every single thing of this goddamn sweet life. You earned it because you were brave enough."_

_Percy stared at her adoringly. It was not important about finding her mate anymore, what's important was finding someone like Nico and Percy. Someone who could give his whole world to her._

_"Thank you, Elizabeth."_

_"No, I should be the one thanking you."_

They were sitting on the couch, watching Romantic Holiday, an old film in black and white and Nico was just content to snuggle with Percy. But of course he had to ruin the mood, he's Nico.

"Annabeth could have given you a child."

"I know."

And he knows that too. He knows that Percy knew what was ahead of them when he helped Nico carry his clothes as his father threw them away hastily out of the house while making a scandal around the neighbors and calling them 'worthless queers'. Percy knew what was ahead of them when he left his mom for him, when he left her to Paul. Percy knew what was ahead of them when he saw him crying at night in the bathroom, trying to make the name 'Annabeth' fade away, hoping that it wouldn't be on his wrist 'till he get to his grave.

And everything settled down. They didn't need to utter even a word. They had everything at that moment.


End file.
